


Sean Matthews Daughters

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Mia and Khole are my Characters, Past Miscarriage, Sean is 16 and Jess is 17, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What If Sean Ex-Girlfriend Jess found out that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend baby. Jess comes back to the north star lodge with a surprise for Sean.
Relationships: Sean Matthews / Jess, Skye Hart/Sean Matthews
Kudos: 2





	Sean Matthews Daughters

Mia Charlie Matthews was Born April 21, At 11:30 am. She weighs 8lbs 9oz 21 inches along.

Five minutes later. Her twin sister was born.

Khole Grace Matthews was Born April 21, At 11:35 am. She weighs 8lbs 11oz 22 inches along.

Jess was pulled out of her thought when one of the twins starts to cry.

Mommy is coming, Jess said as she got up from the couch and walk into the twins nursery.

Mia was still asleep. Khole was the one crying.

Shh, Mommy is here, Jess said as she picks up Khole and rocks her.

Do you need a new diaper, Jess said as she checks Khole Diaper.

Nope, You are still clean, Jess said.

You must be hungry then, Jess said as she grabs a bottle from the mini-fridge.

There you go .All better now .

You and Your Sister look just like your daddy, Jess said. 

Mia and Khole both have Sean Eyes Color and Hair Color. 

We are going to see your father tomorrow, Jess said .

Khole open her eyes and blue eyes stare back at Jess .

Sean is in for a huge surprise tomorrow, Jess said .


End file.
